A Family Guild
by Aoyagi Kouya
Summary: Well...my very first fanfic! Woohoo! :3 Err...truly I had no idea what i was doing when i wrote this, I think I was high on allergy meds o e xD Anywho! I think this turned out pretty good. If it didnt let me know. Basically, life after Lucy and some other girls in the guild get married n.n! Contains NatsuxLucy JuviaxGray GejeelXLevy ElfmanXEvergreen and a few others!
1. Chapter 1

**OK OK I WAS RE-READING MY FANFIC LAST NIGHT AND I SORT OF COUGH SOME MAJOR ASS MISTAKES IN THERE XD SORRY FOR THAT BUT I DID REMEMBER SAYING THAT I WAS HIGH ON SOME KIND OF ALLERGY MED XD ANYWAY! THIS IS A REVISED AND EDITED VERSION SO I HOPE IT GOT A LITTLE BETTER. **

**I CERTAINLY DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MAGNIFICENT CHARECTERS IN FAIRY TAIL, NOR DO I OWN THE ANIME. ALL CREDITS FOR THAT GO TO HIRO MASHIMA SENSEI **

"Wait for me Julia!" Igneel called after the adorable pink haired girl. She looked back at him tauntingly and gave him a look. He growled. "Stop wiggling so much honey" Lucy said as she tried to smooth out his wild blonde locks.

Finally, he held still for just enough time for her to finish his hair "There. Now just try to-" but he didn't pay much mind. He was already running after her twin, quickly catching up to her "…stay clean for a while" she finished with a sigh, but smiled as she watched her two children run down pathway of their house.

As they walked to the guild she couldn't help but think about how much they'd been expecting this day. Today their father, Natsu, was coming home from a two year long job along with the other members of the team. They'd counted every day of the two years like clockwork.

As they made their way to the entrance she heard Igneel exclaim "I'm all fired up!" she stopped her advance fighting back tears. She was amazed at how much he sounded like Natsu when he said that. The two of them were his vivid image.

As soon as both of them barged in everyone's heads snapped up. "Hey, the fire twins are here!" she heard Droy exclaim from somewhere in the guild. "Hey Luce!" she heard everyone call in unison. The whole guild seemed to be getting ready for the return of the 4 men. She smiled "Hey minna!" she said. She made her way to the bar where Mira was serving "hey Mira" she called cheerfully.

Mira put a cup on the bar and said cheerfully "Hey Lucy-chan". At once, both of the twins had their arms wrapped around her big pregnant belly "auntie Mira!" they both said at the same time. Mira smiled widely and bent down just a bit to hug them both. "Oh how I've missed you two!" She said. They both lightly stepped back and beamed at her "Auntie Mira, Is Rima-chan here?" Julia asked enthusiastically. Mirajane smiled, "She's outside with Keil and Nate" she answered. "Great!" She exclaimed, then looked at her brother, "Hey Igneel" She said with a mocking tone "You're just dying to see Rima-chan again right?" Igneel turned bright red "am not!" he shouted.

Lucy and Mira laughed at the sight of them running out, almost knocking over Kinana in the process. Rima Redfox was Levy and Gajeel's 6 year old daughter and was the same age as the twins. She was very pretty, with long black hair crimson eyes and aspiring nothing more than to become a great powerful dragon slayer like her father. Keil and Nate were Juvia and Gray's sons. They weren't twins, but their age only differed by one year, 5 and 6 respectively. Lucy couldn't help but think they were just like Gray, always up for challenges of all sorts.

Lucy sighed "I swear, sometimes I wonder how I even have the strength to deal with them anymore" she said and laid her head on the bar. Mira chuckled "They're always bustling with energy". Lucy snorted "tell me about it" she replied "They were so excited they hardly got any sleep last night". Mira gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Are the others here yet?" She asked her, referring to the other wives Evergreen, Juvia and Levy. Mirajane nodded "Juvia and Levy are watching the kids outside. Eve said she would be here in just a bit" she answered. Lucy smiled, "speaking of kids, how are you doing?" She questioned, nodding to her belly. Mira smiled lightly and patted it gently "aside from the morning sickness, I'd say pretty good".

_Enjoy your sleep now_ she thought as she smiled back at Mira. She didn't want to think this out loud due to the fact that lately, Mirajane had been a hormonal mess, crying over every little thing. She felt sorry for Freed that had to put up with it all. "Oh!" She exclaimed "I haven't seen Freed around much. Is he gone?" Mira nodded "I told him to take a mission from the board. He's on a mission right now in Hargeon. Babies don't live on just love" she said with a bit of annoyance.

"But is it ok for him to be away at this time?" she asked, eying her enormous belly. She patted it once again.

-"Sure it is! I'm not due for another 2 weeks"

Lucy nodded and smiled.

She chuckled and thought for a moment about Freed and Mirajane. About a year ago they'd gotten married and much to her surprise, Freed turned out to me more of a wussy then she could've ever imagined, always trying to please her in whatever ways he could. When she told him she was pregnant it just turned slightly worse. There was not one minute of the day he wasn´t with her, always asking if she was hungry or tired or just simply being ridiculously over protective of her. She scrounged her eyebrows together and sighed, letting the guilt of feeling relief over Freed's absence sink in "God knows I love that man to no end…but he's just so exasperating at times".

They both laughed at the comment. "Hmm" she said looking around "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Bixlow around either". Mira made a face "oh…he's out with Lisanna on a job" she stated making a bit of a pout.

-"You don't like Lisanna hanging out with Bixlow?" she asked perplexed. Mira made a guilty face again.

-"I don't mind it…but lately it would seem that those two are always together. It's a bit unnerving"

Lucy tilted her head "How so?"

-Mira looked around making sure that no one was within hearing range and leaned over- as much as her belly let her at least- closer to Lucy as if she were telling her a big secret

-"I think those two are dating" she whispered, taking on a distressed tone.

Lucy almost spewed her drink at Mira but contained herself, trying to gulp it back down, choking in the process.

-"They're what?" she hissed when she regained her composure

Mira put her face on her hands and began to sob. "Just think of what their kids are going to look like!"

Lucy took on a comforting tone and soothingly rubbed Mira's back "There there, you said the same thing about Elfman and Evergreen, remember? And that scenario certainly didn't turn out to be true. Elise is adorable" Mira looked up at her and sniffed.

"I-I guess so" she stammered wiping her eyes.

-"Now, what makes you think they're going out?"

-"Well" Mira said, a bit calmer "I heard them talking outside the house the other day. They said something about meeting up later to go wax shopping for Bixlow's dolls" Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing but finally just couldn't hold it and her great laugh roared throughout the whole guild, causing everyone to look up at her.

"What's so funny Lu-chan?" a familiar voice asked behind her. She turned around to see Levy and Juvia standing behind her. She shook her head and tried to get a hold of herself before chuckling the words out "Mira's idea of a date is buying wax for Bixlow's tiki dolls!"

Both Levy and Juvia raised an eyebrow but smiled as they took seats on either side of Lucy. She humorously explained the situation to both of them as Mira's expression grew sour with every word she said like she was reliving something very bitter. At the end of her story both Juvia and Levy let out great laughter too.

-"Hmph! You wouldn't have thought the same thing if you'd heard the tone they said it in"

**XD IT'S NOT FINISHED YET AND ILL DEFINITELY BE UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY NEED FEED BACK! O.O XD LATERZ!**

**ALSO, DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT FREED WAS IN HARGEON? XD WELL HE IS. DEAL WITH IT**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy let out her remaining giggles. "Mira, I hardly think going wax shopping qualifies as a date". The other nodded in agreement trying to contain their laughter.

-"Besides, if she really were dating Bixlow, it wouldn't be that bad would it?" Levy intercepted

-"I guess not" she mumbled, still looking a bit disturbed.

"Auntie Mira! Auntie Lucy!" a new little voice called. "Elise!" Evergreen called behind her "Don't run! You'll ruin your dress darling!" The little girl paid no attention to her mother's words as she jumped into Lucy's arms. "Elise!" Lucy said "you've grown so much! Look at you!". The little girl gave her a wide smile and twirled, the frills of her dress dancing. "Ah! Aunt Juvia and Aunt Levy are here too mama!" She ran around her sides, giving each of them a tight hug as well. She went over to Mira next and gave her an affectionate embrace as well. Mira returned the hug, ranting on about how she had grown and how pretty she'd gotten. Lucy looked in delight at the scene.

Here in Fairy Tail it didn't quite matter whether or not they were related to each other. Everyone here was either called uncle auntie nee-chan or nii-chan. She could see that to Elise it didn't make a difference that Mirajane was her actual blood Aunt; she loved Lucy, Juvia, Levy and all the other women in the guild just the same.

Finally she turned to Lucy again as Evergreen settled on the seat beside Juvia "Auntie Lucy, are Igneel and Julia-chan here too?" She asked, eyes sparkling. Lucy gestured to the door that led to Fairy Tail's newly incorporated kiddy playground "They're out side, why don't you go join them?"

"Yatta!" the little brown haired girl exclaimed "can I Mama?" she asked, breaking out the puppy dog eyes. Elise was truly adorable, as were the rest of the guild children, with Evergreen's long light brown hair and Elfman's tanned complexion. Evergreen huffed a little sigh of defeat and nodded. Elise jumped up and down and hurried out "thank you mama!" she called back. "Just be sure to stay clean!" Evergreen called after her, but as usual, was ignored. "Ah! She's so lovely Eve-chan!" Mira exclaimed clasping her two hands against her cheeks. Evergreen chuckled "looks can be deceiving" she replied back. "I swear if I didn't love that girl so much, I might've had to do something horrible to her by now" she said shaking her head with a bit of a smile on her face.

The women giggled and shared a variety of information regarding their children's developmental accomplishments.

-"Rima's already gotten so much better at her Dragon Slayer Magic. She can turn all of her fingernails to iron now" Levy boasted proudly.

-"Sugoi! Did Gajeel teach her that?"

Levy nodded slightly "he taught her the basics but not all of it. She's been working on it since he left. She hasn't said anything about it but…I know Rima wants to make Gajeel proud."

-"Impressive! The twins still set the house on fire when they play around the house." Sigh "They just can't seem to control their magic just yet"

-"Patience Lu-chan, remember their still growing into it."

-"I know, I know…It's just that…I really liked the last couch we bought! Now I have to go furniture shopping again."

A round of laughter rolled between them.

"So at around what age do they start developing their magic abilities?" questioned Evergreen interestedly.

-"Hmm…well, it varies with everyone but usually it starts around 6 or 7. It really depends on the person." Levy answered knowingly. She had done her fair amount of research when discovered Rima's new and strange craving for eating paper clips. This, of course, had only made Gajeel guffaw at his offspring's accomplishments.

-"Has Ellie not shown any kind of magic?" Juvia inquired.

Evergreen shook her head "No, but I'm certain she'll be a mage. I can feel it within her, she has magic running through her veins."

-"Well, both her parents are mages so that'd make sense" Mirajane turned to her bluenette friend "right Levy?"

Levy made a skeptical face "Well…Magic's not always hereditary so there's always the possibility that she might not have any magic at all, but rather, I'd say that Ellie's still a little young to project, just have patience, if she really has magic within her she'll definitely let you know."

Evergreen nodded and everyone joined into the conversation.

-"Juvia thinks Levy is right. Keil hadn't been projecting until just a few weeks ago after he turned five".

-"Yeah, just let her grown into it, I'm sure she'll –"

Lucy stopped, so suddenly the other women looked up as well. Her head darted towards the door as she heard what they'd all been waiting for. Shifting doors. Someone arriving.

The doors pushed open slightly as Lisanna came trotting in, her face red and in a pout with Bixlow following not too far behind.

-"Hey! Would you at least _tell_ me what I did wrong sweet cheeks?"

Lisanna spun around to face her, ferocity engraved on her face "Stop. Calling. Me. Sweet cheeks". She hissed through gritted teeth.

This made Bixlow back down.

"Fine" he said bluntly as he made his way to a table on the opposite side of the guild. Lisanna huffed in annoyance and started walking towards the spot where Mirajane and the others stared dumbfounded in her direction.

"Mira-nee!" she called, putting on a fake cheery face. This, however, was nowhere close to fooling her older sister.

-"W-what was that about Lisanna?"

-"What was what about?" she replied sounding genuinely confused taking a seat next to Levy.

-"THAT!" she responded, pointing a finger in Bixlow's direction.

Lisanna shrugged "what can I say? The guy's a jerk"

Mirajane's face turned an odd combination of concern and anger. "Did…Did he try something with you?" She asked, sounding indignant.

-"Pff! Nahh, nothing of that sort…trust me" She eyes her sisters trembling hands and sighed "relax Mira-nee, really, it's nothing".

-"Well that sure didn't sound like nothing" Evergreen chimed in "You looked like you were ready to rip his head off".

Lisanna made a face "Like I said, the guy's a frikkin jerk sometimes"

"Well yes, I of all people would know that, but he must've done something really bad to irritate you like this" Evergreen quirked her head in her direction.

She sighed once more in exasperation and let her head bang on the bar with a loud thud.

Now _everyone_ wanted to know the full story. They leaned towards her direction just slightly.

-"Imagine you working your arse off on the job you're on while your 'partner'" she said sarcastically "leaves all the work to you so he can flirt around with the 'dame'" more sarcasm " that gave you the job in the first place." She sat up right again, running her finger on the rim of her cup "I don't know about you guys, but that sure ticked me off."

They stared at her gaping. Not a word was spoken until she looked back up at them.

-"W-what?" she stuttered. A blush spread throughout her cheeks like wildfire as she took in their knowing little smiles. She thought she saw tears threatening at the rims of her sister's eyes.

-"You LIKE him don't you?" Lucy teased "You were _jealous"_ she finished making a weird emphasis on the last word. Lisanna was speechless she didn't know how to react or what to retort. All she could do was blush like there was no tomorrow. Not because she couldn't think of a good comeback but because she was rather afraid that Lucy and the others had seen through to the real reason of her fury. She was indeed jealous.

**xD LOLZ. OK, THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE JUST BECAUSE I LOVEEE LISANNA AND BIXLOW TOGETHER :3 IDK, I KNOW THEY'RE KIND OF A WEIRD MATCH BUT I THINK SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH HIM THEN WITH ANYONE ELSE. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

"What're you-! W-why would you-!" Lisanna sputtered as they all watch her cheeks grow more and more rosy with every word that tried to come out of her mouth.

-"That is so-"

-"True!" Levy declared with a sardonic smile on her face "Just look at you! You can barely talk!"

Lisanna looked down to hide her flushed cheeks.

-"Ahh! Juvia thinks this is quite romantic! You and Bixlow make a dear couple!" She cried fluttering her eyelids.

-"Shh!" she hissed "Calm down! I don't like nor will I _ever_ like him! You guys just have too much god dammit imagination."

-"That's not true is it" evergreen said shrewdly "I've been observing you guys for a while and truth be told, I can see he's got sort of a thing for you" she nudged an eyebrow where Bixlow now sat, bickering with Macao and Wakaba.

Lisanna remained in silence her hands softly trembling on her lap.

"I-is it true Lisanna?" Mirajane asked her younger sibling, tears cascading freely down her cheeks now "It's true isn't it? You like that weirdo, right?"

"M-Mira-nee! Calm down! I certaintly don't! I don't even know where you guys got that idea in the first place!" She said stroking Mira's hand

-"But y-you said-!"

-"Yeah, I was really pissed off at him for leaving me to all the work but that's about it. He can do whatever he wants to do. It's his life."

"So you wouldn't consider going out with him?" asked Lucy

Lisanna snorted. "Why would I ever consider going out with an egocentric, idiotic, sarcastic, weirdo like…" she trailed off as she studied the expression of the surrounding women. They looked amused but they weren't looking at her. They were looking past her at something or someone that apparently towered over her.

She smacked her face "He's behind me isn't he?"

They nodded.

Slowly, she turned in her chair to face him.

-"Hiya" he greeted

Lisanna was quiet.

-"Just came by to see if you were still sulking" the smirk on his face grew a tiny bit more.

-"Well" she said turning back to the bar "You came, you saw, you can leave now" she said indifferently.

-"Actually" Bixlow insisted, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her back to face him again "I kinda wanna talk to you 'bout something" he nodded to the doors "you mind?"

Lisanna turned back once more. "yeah, I do, you see I was in the middle of a conversation here and I don't think it's very- "

She was interrupted as she felt strong hands grab her by the waist. Next thing she knew, she was on Bixlow's shoulder, his 'babies' fluttering around them.

-"H-hey! What're you doing! Put me down!"

-"Nope" Bixlow said simply, with a huge grin on his face

Lisanna struggled and kicked to get lose from his hold but it was no good, his grip was firm as steel.

He opened the double doors and slipped out, Lisanna firmly placed on her shoulder leaving a very confused guild behind him.

-"Gah! You animal! What is _wrong_ with you?" Lisanna demanded as Bixlow gently put her down.

He shrugged "Hey, you wouldn't expect any less from an egocentric, sarcastic weirdo like me, right?"

-"Hmph!" was all she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

-"Now don't look like that" he said poking her cheek "You look way prettier when you smile."

Puppa and Peppe floated towards her, nudging at her sides playfully. This seemed to thaw her out a little. She grinned... just slightly as she held the tiki dolls in her arms.

-"There it is! See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

It was times like this that he really made her heart skip a beat. Why did he have to go into charm mode all of a sudden? Why did he have to make herself question her own feelings?

She shook her head no.

-"Heh, now then, are you gonna tell me why you've been so nasty to me since we left that rich chick's estate?"

-"Im always nasty to you, aren't I" she murmured back, not lifting her head.

He gave her a tongue wagging smile "True but…you were being nastier then I've ever seen you. It was a great job wasn't it? We got some serious dough, right? You shouldn't be all mopy like that. We should go back sometime. "

That did it. Her fury and jealousy peaked and mixed together like an angry tornado inside her till her small body wasn't able to hold back any longer.

-"How would you feel if I went around flirting with every one of the men that gave us jobs in the past and left all the work toyou? I'm positive that you'd be pretty damn pissed off at me wouldn't you?"

The words left her mouth so violently and so harshly that Bixlow took a step back from her wrath. She wasn't aware of just how altered she gotten until she noticed Bixlow gawking at her trembling fists. She tried to control her breathing and unclenched her teeth.

"I-I…" were all the words that could leave out of his mouth. He tried again.

-"I wasn't flirting with her or anything; she came on to _me_ if you didn't notice. I was trying to be nice so we'd get a bonus or whatever."

This didn't do much to calm a raging Lisanna. "Look, just forget it. Forget everything I just said alright?" she pressed her index finger and her thumb to her temples.

For a long while, there was silence. Silence Bixlow knew he had to break.

-"Were you…jealous?" he asked

This statement brought her frenzy to an abrupt halt so suddenly, she thought those simple words knock her down.

Her wrath was replaced by a hammering heart and her hands no longer trembled with rage but with nervous anticipation.

"What…did you just say?" she whispered. Hard as she was trying to hide her reaction so it wouldn't give her away, a familiar heat swept over her cheeks.

Bixlow repeated himself "Were. You. Jealous?" he said now without any hesitation as he quirked an unseen eyebrow.

This was too much. She could fool Levy, Juvia, Evergreen and even her own sister. But she knew that Bixlow could read her like a book. They'd grown so close over the past year, that he'd become what Natsu was when they were children; her dearest and most beloved friend.

At a lack of words or a way to deny his enquiry Lisanna opted for what to her seemed like the most sensitive resolution.

As she turned to flee from Bixlow he caught her by the wrist and spun her around.

Nobody could've foreseen his reaction. Nobody.

It was simply not the way anyone who knew Bixlow would've thought he'd react.

Abruptly, she felt his soft, warm lips crash onto hers, as he planted a soft kiss upon her mouth. At first she felt the urge to push him away and slap him. What did he think she was? A toy he could play with whenever he pleased?

But then she felt something. Something she was not expecting. All the anger, all the insecurity, all the ugly feeling she had felt a minute ago, one by one his kiss melted them away. She felt his lips move along with hers in a most sincere and pure manner that left her no room to doubt his feelings for her.

He broke away from her after a while to gaze into her eyes. Although she could not see his eyes, she knew that they were filled with the same warm affection her eyes displayed. He smirked at her, but not in a teasing manner. It was more of a triumphant smile.

He pulled her close to his chest and gave her a tight embrace. Her arms were still weak. It took her a minute to react.

He whispered into her ear "You were wrong by the way…If you'd been flirting with anyone of the geezers that gave us the missions I would've beaten them to the ground."

She noticed the smile in his voice. "Idiot" she replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him too. His 'babies' were giddy with joy around them. He slightly pulled away and looked at her, she looked up too.

He smirked a wide Bixlow smirk at her and tilted his head towards the doors. She turned just a little and was surprised to see so many eyes glued to them. Among all she was able to pick out a pair of watery blue ones.

She twisted to him again "Wanna have some fun?" He asked, his grin taking on a mischievous aspect. She smiled back at him in the same manner "Do it" she ordered narrowing her eyes.

Inconspicuously he maneuvered peppe and puppa out her arms and through one of the big side windows of the guild. The little figurines danced their way in and settled themselves behind them, then, without further warning let out an ear splitting high pitched wail. The doors trembled as everyone that was behind then jumped and shrieked.

Bixlow and Lisanna both cracked up with laughter at their reaction. They heard them gather themselves together and scamper back to their original spots as puppa and peppe made their way back to them.

-"Shall we go back in?" he said in a chivalrous manner as he offered her his arm.

Lisanna rolled her eyes but instead took his hands and twined her fingers between his "yeah, lets go" he gave her a gentle smile.

As they strolled back into their guild, Lisanna jerked her head towards the horizon. She had unmistakably heard a small high pitched voice she hadn't heard in two long years.

-"Aye sir!"

They looked towards the far sky to see two exceeds, a blue and a black one, flying above them.

Lisanna let go of Bixlow's hand took a few steps in their direction. Slowly she began to see four male figures in the distance. She knew they could see them too as the taller of the men waved to her.

-"Lisanna! Lisanna! He called

Tears flowed freely down her face now as she stared in disbelief.

-"Elf…Elf nii-san!"

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! I JUST HAD SO MUCH FEELS WRITING THIS XD I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. DOWN I SAY! XD ANYWAY I WANNA THANK THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY WORK, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. IVE BEEN INCONSISTENT AS FAR AS UPLOADING CHAPTERS UNTIL NOW AND TRUTH BE TOLD I DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO CHANGE. I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I WONT UPLOAD FOR WHILE THOUGH. OK SO NOW WE GO ONTO THE PART I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE. YES! THE HAPPY REUNION XD SOO, UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Elf nii-chan! Elf nii-chan!" Lisanna called as she ran to meet her older brother.

-"Lisanna!"

Elfman dropped the duffle bag he'd been carrying on his shoulder as he ran to her and let her collapse in to his arms, swinging her around a couple of times.

"We're back." he whispered to her. She was beyond talking so she simply nodded, burying her head in his wide chest, taking in a deep breath of her older brother's aroma. Oh how she'd longed for a hug from his secure strong arms.

After a while, he broke apart from her slightly.

-"Now, why are you crying? We're back aren't we?" he said to her, catching a tear from her cheek as it fell.

She nodded; her eyes touching the face of each of the other three men, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Okaeri…Welcome back" she said softly. Happiness was overwhelming within her as they grinned back. She let go of her brother and took his arm as they walked back to where she had been standing with Bixlow.

-"Are the others in the guild?" Gray asked, keeping his eyes locked on the guild.

Lisanna nodded "Mhm. Juvia, Evergreen, Levy and Lucy, they're all there."

Gray smiled "Juvia-chan…"

"Oi" Gajeel called in her direction "What about the pip-squeaks?" He asked blushing.

Lisanna giggled "Everyone's there don't worry. They got here really early"

Her eyes darted to Natsu slightly and she noticed how his eyes gleamed with anticipation. She smiled to herself.

The loud screech that the two tiny dolls had emitted was enough to crack all the windows in the guild. Everyone that had been spying on Bixlow and Lisanna jumped almost a foot from the ground, screaming in surprise simultaneously.

They really shouldn't have been spying, but they just couldn't help themselves.

They gathered themselves together and got back to their original seats, hearts pounding still.

-"W-we shouldn't have done that…" Lucy stated as she got back to her spot. They nodded slightly, still trying to get a hold of themselves.

-"Agreed" said Evergreen.

-"Ahh! But my little sister…!"

-"I know it's hard Mira, but it was her choice after all –"

-"No, no, I'm not, worried about that! I know Bixlow will take good care of Lisanna! Oh dear, my little sisters first kiss!"

They all stared at her, mouths hanging open. Talk about bipolar! They didn't dare question her on this though. No one in their right mind would dare anger Mirajane the demon now that she was in her last month of pregnancy so they simply nodded and gave her half smiles.

-"But Juvia thought that was so romantic! The way he took her by surprise with that kiss!" she let out a sigh as a blush spread across her cheeks.

-"I have to agree with Juvia" said Evergreen "I didn't think that idiot had it in him"

-"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself. I honestly thought he was gonna let Lisanna get away" declared Lucy.

-"Well, it looks like the takeover siblings are all matched up now!" Levy cheered.

-"And with the Raijinshuu too!" Juvia added.

This got a laugh from all of them.

They continued their conversations in turn to the events that had taken place when they heard the doors shift. They tried not to look back at the thresh hold, still ashamed that they'd gotten caught. A weird silence filled the guild.

-"What, we don't get any welcome back speeches or whatever?"

The guild was silent for a moment as they let the voice that had spoken sink in. Mirajane gasped and put her hands to her mouth. They all jerked their heads simultaneously in the same direction.

There, in the doorway, stood the 4 men that had left 2 years ago. The same men that had left their families behind to complete a two year job. It was like they were frozen, they truly had no idea how to react. It was Juvia who broke the trance, tearfully running towards Gray.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" she cried as she leaped in to his waiting arms, giving him a passionate kiss in the process. Gray looked surprised but happily returned the kiss.

Evergreen and Levy were quick to follow. Though their displays of affection weren't as heated, they didn't lack the same amount of love and tenderness.

Elfman easily picked Evergreen up in his arms as they embraced affectionately, tears flowing freely down their cheeks.

Levy and Gajeel put their heads together and twined their fingers. They didn't need to say anything, the love and tenderness in that simple gesture was enough.

Lucy didn't know what to do, she was paralyzed. She wanted to run to Natsu; to kiss him, to hug him and never let him go. To look into those gentle eyes that she'd missed for far too long, but she couldn't. It was like her body, her soul and her mind weren't connected at the time. All she could do was gaze at him with tearful eyes.

People started to surround the men instantly, all wanting a chance to see and speak to them. It was then, that the doors leading to the outside playground flew open, a group of children pouring out. The words they called were hazy to her ears; she could only pick out the voices of her two little ones as they ran towards their father.

"D-daddy!" cried Julia as Natsu gave her a tight embrace "We've missed you so much!" Natsu knelt over and let her fall into his arms.

Natsu put his cheek on her head "And I've missed you too Julie, all of you. With every fiber in my body" he said fervently.

Igneel was a bit reluctant. "Old man!" he pointed an accusing finger at him, fighting back tears "D-don't even think that I've missed you even a bit…I-I just-!" he was interrupted as Natsu pulled him over to his chest, enfolding him as well.

-"Yeah, yeah…well, y'know, I dint miss you either, not one bit" he said between chuckles. "Did you take good care of your mother and sister for me?" he asked. Igneel nodded, not looking up from Natsu's chest.

"Alright then!" He exclaimed with a smile as he got up, still holding the twins "Now where is my lovely lady?" his eyes scanned the room.

The twins looked up at him with soaked little faces and pointed towards Lucy's direction, still near the bar. His eyes met Lucy's watery ones and they locked for what seemed like an eternity. For a moment, she was tempted to pinch herself to see if it was a dream of some sort, but before she could even move, Natsu was already walking towards her, one twin in each arm.

His gentle gaze never left hers until he reached her. He smiled at her with passionate yet gentle affection and that was all it took to make everything connect for her again. She touched his face as he leaned in towards her hold, tears now streaming down his face as well.

-"Tadaima" he whispered.

-"Okaeri-nasai" she wept as she wrapped her arms around her family.

Natsu put the twins down and cupped her face, bringing her in towards a kiss. A kiss that shook her to the very core, a kiss so sweet that she could not remember any other, not even their first one, that brought her so much happiness.

They broke away after a while, laughing and crying.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cried Rima as she made her way over to her mother and father. Gajeel gave levy a smirk and he turned towards his daughter.

-"Huh? You talking to me twerp?"

Rima made a pouting face "Well _of course _I am! You're my dad!"

-"Nah, I have a daughter but she's puny" he knelt down to her height and put his hand about a foot from the ground " 'bout this tall"

-She stomped her foot "Dad! It's me! Stop being mean!"

-"Sorry, you don't look like Rima to me" he shrugged

Rima's face turned from exasperated to determined "I _am _Rima Redfox! And I can prove it too!"

She placed her tiny fingers in front of her father's face and scowled a little "watch!" she commanded.

A stunned expression took over Gajeel's face as he watched her tiny finger nails turn to solid iron quickly followed by delight.

-"see?" she stuck her tongue out at him. He beamed at her and scooped her up into his arms.

-"That's my girl" he told her. Levy embraced them both as they started to catch up.

-"Pops, look what I can do!" Nate said as he positioned himself in front of gray, imitating his father's stance.

-"Ice make bird!" he called, and soon after, a small delicate little bird appeared on his hand.

-"Ahh! Amazing ! Did you learn that all by yourself?"

Nate smile widely and nodded "Yep!" Gray turned to Keil who was still in his arms "Do you want me to teach you how to do that son?" he asked.

Keil shook his head "Nope, I wanna learn how to use mama's water lock!"

Juvia's face lit up instantly "Ah! Kei-chan! You make mama so proud!" she cooed at him while burying him in her chest.

The takeover sibling weren't left behind in the reunion as Mirajane and Lisanna quickly joined Elfman's family.

"Nee-chan, you look like you're ready to burst" Elfman said, staring at her belly in weird astonishment. Mirajane paid no attention to his comment as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

-"Oh Elfman! Im so glad you got here safely! We were beginning to worry about you so much!" Mira gushed.

Elfman smiled at her "As a man, it was my duty to make it back safely for my family! Isn't that right Ellie?"

Ellie, who was sitting on his shoulders nodded "Mhmm! But mama says that you should stop talking like everyone's a man or she might have to go on a two year mission herself"

Everyone laughed at a very abashed Elfman.

-"Ellie-chan, when you start projecting, would you like to learn our Takeover magic?" Elfman questioned, gesturing to his two sisters.

Ellie put a finger to her chin and took on a thoughtful look. Finally, after a moment, she looked back at her father and shook her head no "Nope!"

Evergreen was quick to take advantage of this and stepped in "Then how about learning Fairy magic like mama?" she asked sweetly.

Ellie shook her head once again, her brown curls bouncing "nope!"

-"Then what would you like to learn?" Lisanna asked perplexed.

Ellie looked at the person that was beside her short haired aunt and pointed " I wanna have pretty dolls like uncle Bixlow!" she declared.

Lisanna, Evergreen and Mirajane shrieked with laughter as Elfman took on a shocked look.

"W-what?! Are you sure Ellie? Do you really want to use magic like that weirdo?" he turned to Bixlow.

Ellie nodded and made her way down from her father's shoulders to Bixlow. He gave Elfman a tongue wagging smile "What can I say? The girl has taste."

Just then, Master Mackarov stepped into the guild to stand on the balcony; Everyone quieted down.

"My beloved little brats" he called, his face touching each of the four men "today, you've made it back home from a two year job…not for me, not for your guild mates, not even for yourselves, but for the precious families that were awaiting you here. You are no longer children…you have matured into great men and have given this guild the new generation of Fairy Tail mages!" he gestured towards the children "So tonight we shall celebrate to our hearts contents the return of four great men!"

A wild cheer erupted as the welcome back party was officially initiated. The alcohol started flowing and soon everyone was celebrating.

The sun was setting out side as it made the day come to a perfect end. Lucy thought as she watched how Natsu and the others enthusiastically relived their wonderful adventures for the rest of the guild.

The celebration and talk was halted abruptly by a blood curdling cry of pain. Everyone turned to look at its origin to see Mirajane knelt down on the floor, her two hands clutching at her swollen stomach.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman exclaimed, handing Ellie to Evergreen.

Mira-nee! Whats wrong?!" Lisanna worriedly cried, crouching over next to her sister.

Mirajane looked up, her pretty face cringed in pain "C-contraction…I think…the baby's on its way"

Silence…then it all clicked.

-"WHAAAAAT?!"

**LOLZ XD OK! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS BUT I HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITTERS BLOCK HAHAHA AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, IM SUCH A LAZY BUM…XD ANYWAY, I JUST FOUND OUT A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY NAME THE CHAPTERS! :D UNFOURTUNATELY IV'E GOT ZERO IMAGINATION WHEN IT COMES TO THAT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTIONS THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. HAHAHA :D UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had happened so quickly, so rushed, that Bixlow didn´t even have time to fully comprehend the situation. One minute they were in full party mode and the next they'd all been crowded around Mirajane, everyone wanting to see just what was going on.

"B-but you said the baby wasn't due for two more weeks" Lucy said nervously.

"Well, that sure doesn't seem to be stopping it!" she pointed a finger to her stomach. Lisanna fell to her side

-"Mira-nee! Does it hurt a lot?"

Mirajane shot a look at Lisanna "No, I just love being on the floor like this" she retorted sarcastically, still wincing.

Lisanna flinched "Yeah, sorry" she muttered.

Mirajane let out another gasp of pain as her face twisted in pain again.

"We need to do something!" Lisanna screeched.

Juvia pushed her way through the crowd until she was beside Mira, she knelt down and rubbed her back gently "It's okay Mira-san, just breathe like we showed you how. Little breaths."

As the two women lay on the floor panting, Levy frantically looked around the group of people until she spotted who she was looking for.

-"Jet! Jet!" she waved "Over here!" In a matter of seconds he was at his side.

-"What's up?" he asked confused. She gestured over to Mira.

-"You think you can weigh her?" she asked. Mira gave her a terrifying look. A shudder traveled down Levy's spine.

-"Sure" he looked over at her hesitantly "uhm…" he shuffled his feet. Elfman rolled his eyes and lifted Mirajane up into his arms and gently placed her on Jet's back.

-"Alright Jet, take her to the hospital as fast as you can and don't stop for nothing, you got it?" Levy commanded.

Jet nodded "Got it" and with that he set off running, almost breaking the sound barrier.

Everyone else flocked out of the guild, rushing to catch up by their own means. As they were on their way out, Lisanna grabbed Bixlow's arm as a new thought occurred to her.

-"Freed is in Hargeon!" she almost screamed at him. This made him back up instinctively.

-"And?" he asked.

-"He needs to be here for this!" she replied

-"And how exactly are you gonna let him know?"

Her eyes turned innocently pleading "Well…I was thinking…could you go get him?"

-"And how do you plan I do that?"

She looked towards his babies "Pleaseeee?" she batted her eye lashes

He groaned, defeated. Once she did that, there was no way he could refuse "Alright, but just where do I begin to look for him? Hargeon's huge!"

She shrugged "You'll think of something, you're smart"

-"Well yeah but-"

-"Lisanna!" called Evergreen.

-"Shoot, I gotta go! I love you!" she gave him a peck on the cheek as she ran to catch up with her niece and sister-in-law.

He blushed a deep crimson. Damn those beautiful blue eyes he though as he hopped on top of his dolls and took off.

And now there he was, racing through the sky at full speed, almost crashing into a couple of birds. He reached Hargeon in about 45 minutes, which was much better timing then travelling on a bullet train.

As he started to wonder again how he was going to find Freed, he saw a great purple beam light up the night sky. He smiled to himself; this had been his lucky day.

He made his way to the origin of the purple ray and sure enough, Freed was there, finishing up his job. He became aware of Bixlow's presence only when he was a short distance away.

-"Yo" Bixlow greeted.

Freed looked at him suspiciously "Bixlow? I thought you were on a job with Lisanna."

-"Yup, but we got back earlier than planned" he said as he made faces to the men that were inside his runes.

-"you don't say?" he muttered as he tucked his sword back into its sheath.

-"Yeah…but that's not the reason I'm here though"

Freed turned to him and raised an eyebrow "No?"

Bixlow grinned "Nah, actually, I came to give you the good news daddy-o" he said as he mock punched his shoulder.

Freed's eyes widened and his face turned to horror "D-did Mira-?! Did she-?!"he stuttered as Bixlow howled with laughter at his paling face.

-"Nah, not yet, but when you're done with these guys we should probably-"

-"Yami no ecruture, Tsubasa!"

-"Get going…" he finished with a sigh. In a minute, he caught up with him, struggling to keep up.

-"You shoulda' finished back there y'know" he told him. Freed didn't even bother to look at him.

-"The runes should were off in couple of hours"

Bixlow cringed back at his indifference "So you're just gonna leave them there for god knows how much time without any water" he stopped and thought "Or a bathroom?"

-"I don't have time to deal with the likes of them, I've got more important things to worry about" he said, keeping his eyes locked on the horizon.

He didn't understand what he could be so troubled by. Mirajane seemed more than capable of handling the situation by herself, besides, her siblings were with her. Must be some sort of first-time-father thing he thought.

They shot through the night sky putting jet planes to shame. More than a couple of times he had struggled to keep up with his frantic sprint.

Finally they arrived Magnolia in even less time than Bixlow had reached Hargeon.

-"Where is she?!" Freed cried over to Bixlow who was a couple of yards away.

-"Where else? Magnolia hospital" he shouted back. Freed nodded and really turned on the turbo as he headed towards the hospital.

Bixlow stared at him in surprise. He could tell he was tired; his magic wasn't in top form when he had met him in Hargeon and was pretty surprised to see that he could still race like that through the sky. Now he was even more astounded. He didn't think he had in him to pull off another blast like that. He's all grown up now. Bixlow smiled to himself as he flew to catch up.

…..

Using every bit of his last magic power Freed willed himself to sprint across Magnolia, soon reaching the Magnolia City Hospital. Hot, sweaty and out of breath he made his way through the automatic sliding doors.

He made his way to the reception , still trying to catch his breath. The slight nurse eyed him suspiciously

-"Yes? May I help you?"

-"Mi…Mirajane…Strauss" She looked to her clipboard for reference and nodded

-"You are from Fairy Tail?" He nodded. The nurse mad her way around her desk and gestured to him.

-"Follow me please" He did as he was told.

The nurse led him through a couple of sliding doors into a big waiting room, there he saw that almost all of Fairy Tail was there, waiting.

Evergreen waved over to him "Freed! Over here" she gestured to a seat between herself and her husband.

He wasn´t exactly surprised to see Elfman there. For the past week, all Mirajane had done was talk about when they were coming back.

He turned to the nurse who was getting ready to leave

-"Can't I go in with my wife?" he asked. The nurse turned to her clipboard again and looked back at him with apologetic eyes.

-"I'm very sorry, only one family member at a time is permitted in the maternity room"

Freed nodded as she turned to leave. He made his way over to the seat that Evergreen and Elfman had reserved for him.

-"Geez, we thought you weren't going to make it" she said to him.

-"Bixlow went to get me"

-"So…where is he?"

Freed looked around him frantically

-"Bixlow?...Bixlow?!" He felt a tap on the shoulder

-"Over here"

He turned and saw Bixlow smiling at him. He sighed and took a seat.

-"I thought I'd lost you"

Bixlow plopped down on a seat in front of him "Nahh, I was just taking my sweet time"

Freed turned to Elfman "Who's in there with Mira?"

-"Lisanna" he answered back "She said she wanted to be the first one to see the baby"

-"I see"

-"Don't worry" he patted his shoulder "She'll take good care of her"

Freed nodded. He wasn't worried about that; not at all. He knew that as long as her sister was with her she'd be just fine. It was just that… he'd looked forward to this day for so long, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at not being able to share a moment like this with her.

-"I just really hope it's a girl!" Natsu said, a bit too loudly, from his seat beside Lucy "I have a good amount on money on that!"

Lucy elbowed him "Natsu!" she hissed.

Freed glared at him in disbelief "You…Bet on my child's gender?" he asked, restraint in his voice.

Cana went over to him and slapped him on the shoulder "Oh lighten up, Freed! We do this every time we get a new baby in the guild"

-"uh huh…" he said, a bit sarcastically.

-"Yeah, so don't be grump and just enjoy yourself, dammit!" she cheered. He pinched his temples.

-"Speaking of which" Lucy said, adjusting her sleeping son on her shoulder, leaving a tiny trail of slobber behind " Are you hoping for anything especial?"

Freed raised an eyebrow "Special?" he asked.

-"Yeah, like a boy or a girl"

He stopped and analyzed her question. He hadn't really thought about this much, all he wanted was for his offspring to be healthy and happy.

Finally, he shook his head "I guess I'm just hoping that he or she will be healthy, that's all"

-"But that's no fun! You _have_ to be rooting for something!" Cana complained.

Freed took that into consideration. He looked over from Salamander´s daughter Julia, her pink strands of hair sprawled wildly over her sleeping face, to Gajeel's daughter Rima, eyes gleaming as he saw her father turn his whole right arm into iron, to Ellie, sleeping soundly on her Mother's chest; thumb tucked firmly in her mouth.

-"Well" he started, everyone leaned in towards him " I wouldn't mind if it was a girl" Cana and the others laughed as an uncharacteristic blush swept over his cheeks.

A mischievous smile grew on her face "You willing to bet on that?" she asked, shuffling her cards in one hand. He rolled his eyes at her.

The night went on and the guild grew more impatient with it, mostly because almost everyone had bet on his baby. This annoyed him, but in the end he decided to let it go.

Finally, at about 2:00 am, Master Mackarov spoke "I think" he announced, leaping of his chair "That the youngling's families should go home and rest, and that goes for the rest of you too."

A wave of complaint rose among them but they all knew it was for the best. One by one the they headed home, each of them giving Freed words of encouragement.

-"Master…" Elfman whispered to Mackarov with a hint of worry in his voice. Master Mackarov nodded.

-"I know, I know" he said nodding "You have the right to stay here, as does Freed" He looked over to Eve and Ellie "But…"

-"It's ok Master, I can take Ellie –san home" Elfman gave her an apologetic smile

-"Sorry about this Eve" he said "Maybe I could call an escort or-"

-"Why doesn't she leave with us?" asked Gray, holding one boy on each arm "our houses aren't that far apart"

-"Great idea Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed.

Elfman looked over at the Fullbuster family then at Evergreen and Ellie, Evergreen gave him a gentle smile and nodded

-"If that's ok with you…then thank you"

Gray nodded "Don't mention it"

Elfman gave Ever and Ellie a kiss on the forehead, and with that, they departed.

Levy and Gajeel left next, Rima's thin arms wrapped tightly around Gajeel's neck, Pantherlily's tail firmly held in one hand.

They gave Freed a few words of encouragement-or rather Levy did as Gajeel quietly nodded along- and also departed.

One by one the left in the same manner, The Dragneel family was the very last, each of the parents weighing a twin.

-"Gambate, Freed. Having a kid like this changes everything you know" he said wisely, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Freed offered him a smile "I never thought I'd see the day when Salamander gave me parental advice" he said playfully.

Natsu made a face "Seriously! It does! The screams at night, the dirty diapers, the constant mess! And then you don't even get afternoon sex anym-"

He let out a gush of air as Lucy pounded him on the stomach "that's enough out of you" she said calmly.

Freed tried hard to fight back chuckles, she turned to him and he willed himself to be serious again. She gave him a warm gentle smile "I know you guys can handle it, you're going to be great parents" she said sincerely.

Freed grinned back at her "Thank you, Lucy-san", and then, the Dragneel family was gone as well, Happy along with them.

Soon, the only ones left in the waiting room were Cana, Bixlow, Master Mackarov, Elfman and himself.

-"Cana, why didn't you leave?" he had asked perplexed. She smiled widely at him.

-"Hey, I gotta be the first one to know the gender to see how much money I made" she elbowed Master Mackarov "right Master? You wanna know too right master?" Master Mackarov took on a nervously abashed look "Err…well, you know" he cleared his throat "The child will be my grandson or granddaughter" Cana laughed as Freed slowly shook his head; a tiny smile appearing on his face nevertheless.

-"And you Bixlow?" Bixlow turned to him and smirked hugely

-"Hey, I got money in this too" Cana snorted

-"Sure, that's it" Bixlow looked uncomfortable

-"Shut up" he mumbled as he turned away from her. He wondered what _that_ was all about but decided he was better off not knowing.

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes into hours. They waited and paced, they paced and waited, their small talk eventually dwindling to nothing.

Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to wait any longer a short blonde female came out of the maternity ward, a tired but satisfied expression on her face.

-"Justine, Freed Justine?" she called. He practically ran towards the nurse, anxious to hear news about his wife and child

-"Yes, that's me" he said. She eyed him.

"You are the father of Mirajane Strauss' baby?" she asked, he nodded. She gave him a smile

-"Follow me please"

The nurse led him through a hall of numbered rooms until they reached one that was at the very end, 321.

She opened the door and let him in. There, in the bed, he saw a scene that brought tears and overwhelming delight to him. Mirajane sat there, the daybreak sun leaking in through the windows, covering her beautiful face, a tiny figure enveloped in blue blankets cradled carefully in her arms

She looked up at him and then turned back to her baby

-"Look sweetheart, Papa's here"

He noticed he hadn't moved from his spot and walked over to his new family. He studied Mirajane briefly. Her hair was wild and stuck up in irregular places of her head, her face looked tired and drained and her face glowed with left over sweat. He had never seen her quite so messy…and yet, this was the most breath taking she had ever looked to him, a warm motherly glow reflected in her crystal blue eyes.

He tried to say something -anything- but as he discovered himself at a loss of words he simply reached over to gently stroke her cheek.

She looked up at him again "Would you like to hold him?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned to look at the tiny infant swaddled between her arms

"I-I don't know how"

She smiled "I'll show you"

Carefully, she molded his arms into a cradle and put the small baby in it. He smiled as he felt the warmth of his body in his arms.

The baby started stirring and, afraid that he might wake up and cry, Freed started rock him softly from side to side

-"My baby…" he whispered to him

-"Ours" Mira corrected. As he was about to respond, the child but his little fists to his eyes and with a cute yawn, opened his eyes to reveal wonderful jade colored eyes.

A great wave of warmth washed over him overtaking him completely making tears cascade down his cheeks.

-"Ours" he agreed as Mira lovingly wiped the tears off his face.

-"What do you think we should name him?" she said after he'd, unwillingly, given her the baby back so she could feed him.

-"Well…I've always like the name Toushiro"

-"Toushiro?" she asked

-"Yeah, but if you don´t like it maybe we could-"

-"I love it" Mira interrupted. She turned to look at her baby "Toushiro" she cooed at him.

Freed sat on a space beside her and smoothed her hair for her as he planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

-"Shiro-chan" a voice called from the room's bathroom door.

They turned and saw Lisanna standing there, a towel over her head. She walked over the them and ran her fingers smoothly over his snowy white hair

She smiled at them "Fits him perfect."

**XD OMG OMG OMG YESSS! I FINALLY GOT DONE XD! UNLIKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS, INSPIRATION FOR THIS ONE CAME NATURALLY , HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND IT'S A LITTLE LONGER. ANYWAY, UHMM, MY COUSIN WAS READIN THIS A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO AND SHE ASKED "WHY ISNT ERZA OR ASUKA OR WENDY IN THERE" AND BELIEVE ME I HAVE A PERFECTLY VALID EXPLINATION FOR THAT WHICH I WILL EXPLAIN OVER THE NEXT FEW WHICH I PLAN TO BE SORT OF LIKE INDIVIDUAL STORIES ABOUT FAMILY LIFE THAT INTERWINE WITH ONE ANOTHER. AM I MAKING SENCE? IM NOT? SORRY UMM! ALSO TO FINISH UP THIS RATHER LONG NOTE I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING! YOUR WORDS, GOOD OR BAD, MEAN THE WORLD TO ME BECAUSE I CAN ACTUALLY INPROVE ON MY WRITING SKILLS, SO THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! **


End file.
